


Stop

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [31]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Community: babysitters100, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia gives in and receives what Stacey wants her to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> So last Friday was babysitter100's second birthday on livejournal, and the celebrations have kind of kick-started my fic writing again, yay! This is the first f/f piece I have written in a long, long time. Warning for explicit sex, please read responsibly!

"Stop!" Claudia yelps. Her nails dig into Stacey's shoulders and her hips twitch away, skin bare against the rumpled sheets of her bed. "Stop..." She breathes out loudly.

Stacey sits back on her heels and sweeps her hair over one shoulder, looking down at Claudia with a feeling of exasperation and frustration. "You _always_ stop me," she says.

"It's too much," Claudia says, still jittery from the feeling of Stacey's mouth against her; heart still racing. "Give me a minute."

"If you'd give _me_ a minute," Stacey said, tracing a hand down Claudia's naked thigh, "this'd be over in no time."

Claudia gives her a lazy sort of a grin, hair spread dark against her pillow. "I want this to last as long as it can."

"Just let me," Stacey breathes, promise in her words, her hands skating against Claudia's waist as she moves up the bed to kiss her mouth. "It's not like it hurts."

"I know," Claudia says self-consciously. She winds her fingers into Stacey's hair and kisses her, pulling her down until she unfolds against Claudia's body, thigh pressing between her legs, hand cupping her breast.

"You've made me come before," Stacey murmurs. "Why won't you let me do it for you?"

"It's just too much," Claudia says again. (It's embarrassing, falling so undone.)

"Please," Stacey croons. She sucks against Claudia's lip softly, thumbs tracing circles on the undersides of her breasts. Her thigh presses firm between Claudia's legs.

Claudia's nerves feel as though they've stretched too tight and fallen loose again, like they're not quite fitting where they're supposed to go, and her skin is feverish hot, her body pulsing and arching against Stacey of its own accord.

"Please," Stacey says again. "For me?"

"For you," Claudia mutters, and laughs. "Like this isn't already enough?"

Stacey grins and nuzzles against Claudia's neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, her hair. "Don't you like making me come?" she asks.

Claudia breathes a sigh against the top of Stacey's head as her mouth moves slowly over her skin. "I really like making you come," she says, eyes closed, memory tracing images of Stacey on her bed, breathless and pink with pleasure.

"So let me," Stacey says persuasively. She grasps Claudia's hips with her hands and brushes soft kisses down over her breasts, light and dry.

"I want to let you," Claudia says desperately, parting her legs as Stacey moves down the bed again, "but I just get so – I can't."

Stacey mouths against the the piercing in Claudia's navel, the green jewel sparkling in the late-afternoon sunlight spilling through the sheer curtains. "Claudia," she says huskily, teeth lightly marking Claudia's hip, "I'm going to keep going. I'll give you three chances, okay? Three times to stop me..."

"And on the third time, you'll stop?" Claudia asked, her mouth dry.

Stacey hummed an agreement against the crease of Claudia's thigh, feeling her pulse jump beneath warm skin. "If you say it three times," Stacey says, "I'll stop. For good." She slips her fingers between Claudia's legs, watching Claudia's hands clench against the bed.

"Okay," Claudia croaks.

"But," Stacey says, curling her fingers so that Claudia's back arches, "if you don't stop me..." She thinks for a moment, watching Claudia twitch and shiver against the touch of her hand.

"What?" Claudia asks breathlessly. "Stace..."

"Anything," Stacey promises. "You can do anything. I'll let you do anything. I know you like watching me come... Or I can do something else for you. Whatever you want."

"Stop," Claudia requests, hips bucking, fists wound tight in the sheet.

"You've got two left," Stacey warns. She presses her palms against Claudia's thighs and settles between her legs again, tasting with her eyes closed, listening to the ragged sweep of Claudia's breathing. The bedroom air is sticky and warm, closed against intrusion.

" _Fuck_ ," Claudia squeals, twisting her hips away. "Stacey!"

Stacey grabs her back again and twists her fingers inside, curling her tongue against wet flesh until Claudia sobs a breath and says, "Stop!"

Stacey feels a weight of disappointment settle bitter in her chest. "Once more," she says, and she holds Claudia's thighs tight with her arms, pressing with her own weight to tilt Claudia's body down and back into the mattress. Claudia's bare heels touch Stacey's back before her legs jerk again; the bed creaks beneath them and Claudia's breath is punctuated with whimpers.

Stacey has never seen Claudia come. She has never felt it, or heard it, and she can feel her own body tighten with excitement as the pitch of Claudia's breath grows higher; as her body twitches and shivers with each practised motion Stacey inflicts upon it.

"I can't," Claudia whimpers, arching her back. "I..."

Stacey bites, just gently, just grazing and pinching with her teeth, and Claudia's body twists on the bed, mouth open, breath frozen for a long heartbeat until a rush of blood courses through her body, pulling her nerves tight again, flashing orange and red behind her eyelids.

She sobs another breath, quivers as Stacey kisses her wet between her thighs, tongue soft and slow, and Claudia can feel the weight of her own body pulling her down again, her heart hammering, her breath rough in her throat.

She spasms helplessly as Stacey runs fingers up over her stomach, cups her breasts, rests her head on her shoulder. Sweat is damp and cool on Claudia's hot skin, her hair is tousled against the mattress, the pillow askew above her head.

"You can pay me back later," Stacey says, twining her fingers with Claudia's. "Or not." She looks up and presses a kiss, a smile, against Claudia's mouth. "I'm happy to get that for free."


End file.
